


Directionless Flight

by MyHero



Category: Justice League (cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flying, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Robin makes everything better, Starcrossed, The Episode Starcrossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHero/pseuds/MyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkgirl wallows as she waits for the League to decide her fate. Who knew a little boy with bright blue eyes, dark brown hair and knowledge of what it is like to fly, would be the one to give her the advice she needed. Dick might not have been Robin for very long, but he knows a hero when he sees one. Tags to the episode Starcrossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directionless Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Back story to Starcrossed:
> 
> SO if some of you don't know anything about the Justice League ( like me ) here is a little background information about the three episode arch, "Starcrossed".
> 
> Episode 1: The Thangarians, Hawkgirl's people, arrive on Earth to aid them against the menace of the Gordanians. Apparently Hawkgirl has turned against earth and its people. But all is not what it seems.
> 
> Episode 2: The League manage to escape and take refuge at Wayne Manor while the Thanagarians scout the planet for them and they realize their master plan for Earth.
> 
> Episode 3: The League defeats the squad of hawkmen sent to kill them at the Batcave, but must now figure out how to stop the activation of the hypergate before it destroys Earth.
> 
> In the end, Hawkgirl helps the League defeat the Thanagarians, but because she first betrayed them, they need to decide if she gets to stay on the league or not.
> 
> This story comes in at the end of the final episode, where Hawkgirl is doubting her place on earth, and the League is debating if she should be allowed to still be part of the team.

"They have been in there a long time."

Alfred placed his tray on the coffee table a busied himself with filling a small cup, "Yes miss they have. If I may be so bold I'm neither a superhero nor a soldier, so I am hardly qualified to judge your actions by those standers." Alfred straightened with the drink still in hand and a friendly glint in his eye. "But I do know this, without the great sacrifices you made-"The butler offered out the steaming cup, Shayera accepted with shaking fingers. "We wouldn't be here to share this nice pot of tea." The elderly man placed a gentle man on the Shayera's hand. "Whatever they decide in that room in my eyes you will always be a hero."

The woman gave a sad smile in thanks, gripping her cup and saucer tightly to prevent her hands from shaking.

Alfred busied himself with another teacup, adding in a little more cream and sugar than Shayera was expecting for an English gentleman. The Elderly butler straightened, leaving the cup and still teaming teapot on the trap. "If you need anything miss, please feel free to just call." Alfred announced, flashing a smile and turning promptly to walk back into the kitchen.

Hawkgirl frowned in confusion, forgetting – just for a moment – about the league members in the other room and turning her attention to the forgotten tea tray. To the heroes surprise the teacup she would swear Alfred left sitting on the tray was missing along with one of the blueberry biscuits.

The winged woman turned to call back the Wayne manor Butler, but her voice caught in the back of her throat, turning into a strangled gasp.

Sitting across from her was a brunette boy with bright blue eyes, sipping casually on the recently missing cup of tea. "Hi." He chirped, nibbling on the edge of the pastry.

Shayera was more confused than before, "Hi," she said, sounding more like a question than a greeting.

"I'm Dick Grayson." He announced.

"Shayera." The woman offered.

"You can call me Robin."

The it hit her, the boy across the room was Bruce's ward and Batman's rumored apprentice.

"Hawkgirl – well I was." Shayera mumbled ducking her head in shame as she suddenly remembered why she was in the Wayne manor to begin with.

"I know," The boy continued as if the mood had not changed. The child's eyes flashed to the feathers peeking over the woman's shoulders, before catching her gaze again. "I have always loved your wings." He stated.

Shayera flashed an awkward smile, "Thanks."

"What's it like?" he asked, his voice was a hushed whisper. Shayera could see the glimpse of childlike curiosity in his eyes.

The hero took a moment to think, "It's like a windy day, where you feel the wind in your hair and your clothes are swept back. When you go fast enough, there is a roaring in your ears. It's kind of like your jumping all the time." Robin's fascinated smile fell into a disappointed frown, and Shayera rushed to fix it. "It is like falling." She announced.

Dick's frown tightened into a scowl, reminiscent of Batman himself. "It's not." He interrupted. Shayera was thrown off by the sharp certainty of the child's voice. "It's not like falling." He stated.

The woman nodded in agreement, because the kid was right. Flying is not the same as falling, but it was just the easiest way to describe it to those stuck on the ground. People usually accepted the description; this was the first time anyone has ever called Shayera on it.

Hawkgirl sighed into her mug, but did not continue. A surprisingly comfortable silence fell between the two. Shayera shot a look over her shoulder to the hallway the led to the League, before looking towards the grandfather clock ticking away in the corner of the room.

"Do you even still want to be part of the league?" Dick asked, his gaze dropped to the teacup in his hand.

"Of course I want-" Shayera cut herself off. She never really had that kind of choice. She joined under orders, and then stayed for her mission. She made friends, and even fell in love but was she ready to be under someone else's command again. Could the League trust her, when Shayera could barely trust herself? "I don't know." She said at least.

"Maybe you should figure that out before you let them choose for you." Robin advised, "You're a hero –"

"Maybe I'm not." The winged woman interrupted, "I betrayed the Justice League and allowed the Thanagereans to attack earth." Shayera's eyes burned with unshed tears. "I almost destroyed the entire human race."

"But you were the key to stopping your people and saving earth." Dick pointed out, tipping his cup in the woman's direction as a salute. "Sometimes it's not how you started, but what you choose to do in the end that matters."

"But the League-" Shayera muttered.

Dick waved away her statement with his porcelain cup. "You're a hero Shayera, you always have been. Now you just need to figure out what you fight for instead of having someone tell you."

A silence fell between the two, Shayera mulled over what the child had to say.

Dick stood slowly, placing his now empty tea cup on the try and grabbing one more biscuits off the plate. He was about to take a bight when the kitchen door swung open to revile Alfred.

"Master Richard, I would recommend in putting that down, unless you want to suddenly want to find yourself without desert for the rest of the week." The man advised, before letting the door swing shut again.

Gingerly, Dick placed the treat back in its spot. "I swear, sometimes it's easier to get stuff past Bruce." He grumbled, earning a small chuckle from the woman on the couch.

"I used to fly." Dick announced, Shayera's head shot up and stared at the child in shock. "Not the way you or Superman can, but as close as us humans can get. It was a moment of peace, where everything is right, even though the rest of your world is falling apart."

The two heroes locked eyes, and Shayera took in a strangled breath. The depth in the boys eyes, caught the woman off guard.

"I know what it's like to lose a part of yourself and sometimes it's easier to just do what everyone says instead of figuring it out yourself." Dick said, sounding well beyond his years. The woman dropped her gaze down to her cup. "But you have a chance to fix things, Shayrea. You can't make the Justice League choose if you can't do the same."

By the time Shyarea got the courage to look back up, Dick was gone and she was left alone with her thoughts and the ticking of the grandfather clock.

* * *

Shyarea was startled by the hand on her shoulder, and turned to find Alfred at her side. "They sent for you miss." He said.

The woman nodded, her mind made up. "Thank you Alfred." She said, before standing and walking in the room with her head held tall.

Shayera paused on her way out of Wayne manor, her eyes catching the faded colors of a circus poster. "The Flying Graysons" titled the top of the post in big black letters, while "Haly's circus" sat in smaller font at the bottom. Three figures, what seemed to be a man, a woman and a small boy flew in midair. Their arms were extended forward and for just a moment Shayera could see them flying through the air.

A bright pink sticky note sat in the corner, her name written in large bubble letters. Shayera peeled it off to reveal a blue note underneath.

**When you get back, we should go flying.**

**~ R**

Hakwgirl smiled, and plucked the note off the glass frame and tucked it safely in her pocket. The woman left the through the double oak doors of the Wayne Manor, ready to begin her new start.

* * *

Dick dropped down at Batman's side, suppressing a smirk when Superman and Flash jumped.

"What did you say to her?" Bruce asked, dropping his gaze to the top of his wards head. Ignoring Barry's flailing and Clarks stunned face.

Dick shrugged, "I asked her what it was like to fly."

"And?" Bruce prompted.

"She forgot." The little bird said, and Bruce nodded in understand. The newly named Dynamic duo shared a silent exchange before Dick turned his sights on the two remaining Justice League members. "Hi Uncle Clark and Uncle Barry!" he announced, flashing a bright smile at the two.

"Hey kiddo," The Flash beamed, pulling off his cowl and scooping Dick off the floor.

Clark leaned over and ruffled the boy's hair, "How are you doing Dick?" The reporter asked.

"I'm good, but Uncle Barry I need your help." Dick turned expectantly to the man currently holding him.

"Of course Dick, what do you need." Barry said.

Dicks voice dropped to a whisper, "Alfred made blueberry scones, but he won't let me have one." He said, "I need your help to get to them."

"You had me at scone, Kid." Barry smirked, singing Dick on to his back and with a burst of speed, disappeared out the door.

Batman shifted to stare out the window of the make shift conference room, watching Hawkgirl and Green Lantern talk near the cliffs edge. Clark fell into place at the Dark Knights side, "Your kid is good." He said.

Bruce nodded in agreement.

In the distance, Shayera pushed off the cliffs edge and spread her wings, taking off into the sunset. 


End file.
